


Good Morning

by HighFlyingBird



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFlyingBird/pseuds/HighFlyingBird
Summary: Just a quiet morning with Syd and Roger watching the sunrise
Relationships: Syd Barrett/Roger Waters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written so uhh please be nice I guess??

Syd had no clue exactly what time it was, only that it was early enough that the sun was just barely starting to rise and he could hear the birds outside wake up along with the rest of the world. He must have been sitting there by the living room window, wrapped up in a blanket, for an hour or two at least, though it felt to him much shorter than that. Syd then gingerly opened the window to let the cold morning air in, taking a deep breath and letting a calm smile make its way across his face. It was just a moment or so later that he heard the bedroom door open, then the slowly approaching footsteps, followed by Roger’s voice right behind him. 

“What’re you doing up so early?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Syd answered with a simple shrug. 

“How long have you been up?”

Syd only shrugged again in response. 

“Well come back to bed, wouldya?” Roger asked as he gently hugged Syd from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder and trying to suppress a yawn, “It’s too early for this. And too cold.”

Syd gave an affectionate smile and leaned back into Roger. “Stay here with me for a minute.” He softly told him, “Let’s watch the sky wake up.” 

“Fine.” Roger sighed with playful exaggeration as he sat himself down right next to Syd, wrapping half of the blanket around his own shoulders. He wouldn’t readily admit it, but he adored these quiet, comfortable moments where he and Syd could simply  _ be _ . It was one of the few times when Roger truly felt like himself. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Syd asked, pulling Roger out of his thoughts. He looked out at the brilliant shades of pink, orange, and blue running across the sky and quietly nodded in agreement. “There’s something so… So lovely about being up before the rest of the world,” Syd continued, “It’s so peaceful. So nice.”

“Y’know what’d be even more peaceful and nice?” Roger asked after a short moment of silence,

“What?”

“Going back to sleep.”

“Christ, Roger, you already sleep like a bear!” Syd softly laughed and leaned against the other man’s shoulder. “It’d do you some good to get up early for once and take some time to appreciate nature.”

“Now why would I need to appreciate nature when you’re right here?” Roger asked with a little grin, “You’re much more beautiful than any sunrise, I’d argue.”

Syd laughed again and shook his head. “That was awful.” He told him through a small giggle, “That was awful and you should feel bad for saying that to me.”

Roger simply laughed along with Syd and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Once they quieted down, they both turned their attention back to the world outside and continued to watch the sky lighten up until the sun had fully risen and the day had arrived. Another moment or so passed by before Roger spoke up again.

“You feel like breakfast yet?”

“Yeah,” Syd nodded, “Don’t feel like making anything, though.”

“Me neither. Wanna go to that neat little diner down the road?”

“Sounds good.”


End file.
